The present invention relates to a table assembly provided with a plurality of circumferentially disposed rectractable extension members.
This kind of table having an attractive appearance is known but has not been commercially developped. In fact the extension members which are substantially annular shaped are not very easy to store.
One object of the present invention is to obviate this drawback by means of a table assembly so arranged as to enable said extension members to be vertically stored radially spaced apart at equal distance from each other under the table plate, when said members are not serviced.
Another object of the invention is to provide a table assembly so arranged as to enable, when an extension member is coplanar to the table plate, said member to be unlocked and then to be pivoted downwards by 90.degree. C. about a virtual axis closely related to the lower edge of one of its rectilinear sides, whereupon said member is moved towards the table central area until the external edge of the major annular side thereof attains at least the edge of the circular side of the table plate. In this position, said extension member which is vertically and radially located has one of its rectilinear sides wholly adjacent to the lower surface of the table plate.
Therefore this invention relates to a table assembly comprising a plurality of retractable extension members which are, when unstored, circumferentially disposed in coplanar relationship with a polygonal or circular table plate mounted on supporting means, each retractable extension member being either annular or polygonal-shaped section, wherein on purpose to enable said extension members to be mounted in service and then dismounted as to be retracted for storage under the table plate where they are vertically and radially spaced apart at equal distance from each other, the major curved side being externally located whereas one of the rectilinear sides is adjacent to the lower surface of the table plate, provision has been made on each extension member for means enabling on one hand, each extension member to be radially translated with respect to the table central portion and, on the other hand, to be pivoted either to a spread out position where said member is held in coplanar relationship to the table plate by holding means or to a vertical position wherein after having retracted the holding means said extension member is locked into locking means provided to this end.
The table assembly of this invention is also remarkable by the following points:
the locking means consist of recesses formed in the plate supporting means, i.e. the central column and/or the basement of the table, so that during the motion of the extension member toward the central portion of the table, the lower end portion of each extension member is engaged into the corresponding recess which acts as a guiding means during the inward motion of said member and as holding abutment means when said inward motion is completed. PA1 the rectilinear side of each extension member which is, after having been radially moved, adjacent to the lower surface of the table plate is articulated to said plate by said translating/pivoting means which enable on the one hand, each extension member to be downwardly rotated by 90.degree. from the vertical position thereof and, on the other hand, to be moved towards the plate central portion. PA1 said translating/pivoting means comprise on the lower surface of each extension member an axle mounted along the lower edge of the corresponding rectilinear side and extending into a hollow member affixed on the lower surface of the table plate.
The hollow member is provided with a longitudinal lateral recess on groove which may be open or closed and enables, as the extension member is translated, the axis/extension member junction linear portion to pass through.
Stopping means are provided at the end portion of the axle toward the table central area on purpose to hold each extension member in close relationship to the table plate when said member is horizontally oriented, while enabling the outward motion of said member when it is vertically oriented on purpose to face the longitudinal groove of the hollow member as the extension member is properly pivoted, thus enabling, when said groove is open, the extension member to be radially moved and subsequently dismounted. The stopping means may be shaped as a removable pin on purpose to be dismounted when said groove is closed.
According to an alternative embodiment, the means for locking the extension members when the latter have to be stored comprises an assembly of guiding radial members spaced from each other by 60.degree., and cooperating with sliding elongated members affixed to the relative extension member, said assembly being mounted on the top portion of the table supporting member.
Thus the translating/pivoting means are substantially intended to easily drive each extension member from the horizontal position thereof, in coplanar relationship to the table plate, to a vertical position by a rotating motion and then by a translating motion.